


Whispering Truths

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urataros already knew the answer to that, of course, but it was interesting seeing if Ryoutarou would try to lie. Episode tag for 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).



> So, I kind of have this theory (which you may have picked up on in my other Den-O fic(s)) that Urataros's role in Ryoutarou's life is to talk through things with him. (I mean, he does it with Momo.) So... yeah. For lazulisong, who kind of requested it.

It was late and the dining car was quiet, probably because Hana had been exhausted and had threatened the lives of anyone that woke her up. Still, that Momotaros and Ryuutaros had dozed off didn't hurt.

Urataros considered Ryoutarou from his bench across the aisle and several behind. It seemed the young man was thinking, an activity Urataros generally tried to discourage in Ryoutarou, because while he wasn't incredibly bright, he wasn't stupid either.

"So," he said quietly, sliding into the seat across from Ryoutarou, "I see you are capable of being dishonest sometimes. Ah, I'll have to give you more credit in the future, I suppose."

Ryoutarou looked up sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Urataros laughed. "Sakurai Yuuto. Even I know how you feel about him. You're not going to fool Ryuuta by evading his questions."

Ryoutarou was quiet for a moment. "What I think about Yuuto has nothing to do with why Ryuutaros shouldn't kill him."

"So you admit you do hate him?"

"I don't--"

"Or are you jealous like Ryuuta?" Urataros already knew the answer to that, of course, but it was interesting seeing if Ryoutarou would try to lie.

What he didn't expect was for Ryoutarou to say nothing. He balled his hands into fists in his lap, but he didn't seem to have a response.

"Hey, don't be that way." Urataros whined. "He's not going to take Airi-san away from you. Airi-san wouldn't let him."

Ryoutarou smiled, and Urataros was glad to see it.


End file.
